


Saints and Soulmates

by BookdragonBeth



Series: Saints and Soulmates [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dyslexia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Their first words you hear is written on your skin, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookdragonBeth/pseuds/BookdragonBeth
Summary: Wylan’s father had used his soulmarks against him. In taunts, bargains, beatings.A son who can’t even read the words on his own skin.Wylan didn’t realise the effects of not knowing his soulmate’s first words would be this severe. And he wouldn’t know until it was too late





	1. Chapter 1

_Saints_ , Jesper thought, _it reeks in here_.

 

He vaguely wondered how many years off his life he would lose from the chemicals he was breathing in. The tannery workers carried out their tasks with no safety equipment and Jesper could practically feel their sweat as they struggled to stir the vats of dye.

 

He strolled confidently between the workers because, hey, he always travels with confidence in his footsteps. The manager of the dye tannery nodded his head to Jesper and quickly scurried off. He knew better than interrupting Dregs business, or disturbing someone with two polished pearl revolvers within easy reach at their hips.

 

Jesper knew who he was looking for. The kid looked so exhausted that Jesper was surprised he hadn’t toppled into the dye vat he was currently stirring. Or- had been stirring before he noticed Jesper aiming for him. Now, he was gripping onto that wooden paddle for dear life. _As if that would do any real damage_ , Jesper scoffed.

 

He was definitely younger than Jesper: red-gold curls looking like they had been neglected for a few weeks. Wylan, he believed Kaz told him.

 

Saints know why Kaz sent him off with this job, like he’s nothing better than a delivery boy. Away from the Crow Club a couple hours and Jesper could already feel the itch of the cards. As his fingers tapped the edge of his revolvers, he could only think about rolling the dice. Just one more go. One more go. One more-

 

Oh right, the kid.

 

Jesper stopped just in front of him. The poor kid looked terrified and Jesper found himself wondering, not for the first time, what use Kaz saw in him. But one never questioned Kaz or his schemes. Ever.

 

“Hear you know your way around a chemistry set.”

 

“What? I… yes. A bit,” Wylan managed to get out.

 

But Jesper’s mind was suddenly reeling. For the first time, in longer than he liked to admit, his brain completely cleared of all thoughts of gambling. Instead, all he could hear was Wylan’s words rattling around in his head. Over and over.

 

Because he knew those words. Like they had been etched into the inside of his eyelids, the same way they were etched onto his skin.

 

His soulmate’s words were smaller than most.

 

The fragmented sentence marked the side of his right index finger, his trigger finger. In looping cursive, Wylan’s words were spelled out.

 

Jesper had always thought the awkward phrases were endearing and had spent countless hours pondering over what he had said to get that response. Wondering over and over what words were written on their skin. And where. And how it looked. And who they are. And what they thought of his words.

 

Sure, the Barrel had knocked a fair bit of romantic idealism out of him but, Saints, this was his soulmate.

 

Except, Wylan’s expression hadn’t changed since he first spotted him entering the tannery.

 

“Why? I mean- who are you?” He questioned, face distorted in a picture of half confusion and half terror.

 

Jesper felt the breath rush out of his body, leaving him hollow.

 

_Oh._

 

Realisation washed over him leaving an unpleasant chill in its wake. It’s rare - very rare - but, it happens. Growing up, his Ma repeating her and his Da’s first meeting every chance she could to his amusement and Da’s embarrassment, he just never thought it would happen to him.

 

His soulmate didn’t share the connection. It was one-sided, broken, incomplete and any other synonym scientists use. Jesper was-

 

Alone.

 

Quickly clearing his throat, Jesper looked anywhere but the boy in front of him in an attempt to appear bored, disinterested. Jesper handed him the address Kaz had scrawled on the paper earlier that day.

 

“Just-“ _damn it,_ “just come to this address when you get off work tonight. We might have a job for you.” His eyes caught on the dye staining his hands. Wylan’s hands. His soulmate’s hands. “A real job,” he added.

 

Wylan glanced at the paper, seemingly unaware of the meltdown occurring in Jesper’s brain. “I- I don’t know where this is.”

 

He let out an exasperated sigh, why couldn’t he just be done with it. “You’re not from around here, are you?” Wylan shook his head.

 

“Fine,” _no, don’t, stop_ , “I’ll come fetch you.”

 

He needed to leave. Jesper needed to leave.

 

“Be out front at six bells,” Jesper was already turning to go, “and no guns unless you want trouble,” he added almost as an afterthought, knowing full well the kid had never held a gun before in his life.

 

Jesper blocked out the terrified squeaked reply behind him as he made his way outside to finally breathe in some fresh air. Well, as fresh as the dirty polluted air in Ketterdam can be.

 

He leaned against the brick wall, dropping any persona of swaggered confidence he had managed to keep during that conversation. He hadn’t even realised he was now gripping his revolvers, knuckles white.

 

_Saints,_ the only clear thought in Jesper’s head, _I need a drink._


	2. Chapter 2

_Saints_ , was about as aptly as Jesper could describe the situation.

****

Laying on his back in Black Veil Island’s tomb, the morbid atmosphere seemed to suit the mood of the teenagers. The sense of drive and purpose and aim that had filled them the last week had dissipated since they left the Ice Court.

****

It seemed they were doing a lot of waiting around while Kaz got the pieces of his plan in place. And Jesper did not handle waiting well. If it wasn’t for the fact that the whole city wanted to either kill him or turn him in for a decent sum, Jesper would likely have already found his way to a gambling hall. Well, that was partly the reason, the other being-

****

Inej.

****

Inej who was currently held captive after their meeting with Van Eck went about ten kinds of wrong. But if anyone was going to get Inej back, it would be Kaz.

****

Jesper did his best to hide his slight bitterness and frustration that the others left him in the dark for their meeting. Every time he saw Wylan wearing Kuwei’s face, he gets another shock to the system and, perhaps, a soft spike of disappointment.

****

Jesper stared at the bland, concrete ceiling of the tomb as Wylan began to fill his thoughts. Not for the first time, although he would never admit it.

****

It was happening more and more, like every thought always leads back to him - to Wylan.

****

His soulmate.

****

Jesper couldn’t help but think this whole accepting he’s destined to be alone thing would be a hell of a lot easier if he didn’t like Wylan so much and, _damn it_ , he does like Wylan.

****

What he _didn’t_ like, however, was the way Van Eck talked about his son.

****

The disastrous meeting had a lot of consequences; Inej being taken; the loss of Wylan’s face; Kaz not trusting Jesper anymore, if he even trusted him in the first place; and the revelation about Wylan’s past, or at least part of it. Jesper had questions sure, ones he didn’t feel he was in a position to ask, but mainly he had a bone deep instinct to punch Van Eck in the face. _Yeah, that’d be nice_ . _Maybe take the edge off this goddamn itch_ -

****

Jesper had developed a new tick to add to the collection, one he hadn’t realised had appeared at first. With no guns for his hands to hold, they clung together like lovers in a storm while his thumb ran systematically along the edge of his index finger.

****

Up and down. Up, down, up, down, up-

****

Right over his soulmark.

****

_Huh_ , came the soft breath of surprise. Before-

****

_Wait._

****

Jesper sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the slab they claimed as beds. Hands, still clasped, having fallen into his lap with his head hung over, posture slumped as though he were an oyster protecting its pearl.

****

And he stared. He stared and stared.

****

He must have blinked at some point. But any second where he wasn’t staring, staring, staring was immediately cut out of his brain; memories filling of one image:

****

_What? I… yes. A bit_

****

The same goddamn words he’s been staring at his whole life. More in the last week than in all his 17 years. As much as he pretended he was getting over it, over Wylan, over this _rejection_ , he was failing - and lying to himself.

****

Lying and failing. What else was new? But the rusty wheels were turning in his head now. Think. Think. _Think_. It couldn’t be - no.

****

If Wylan can’t read his soulmark - does that mean?

****

_Don’t go giving yourself false hope now, Jes._

****

Maybe he doesn’t know what his soulmark is.

****

Which could mean - no, stop. It’ll only hurt more in the long run. Jesper has already gone through this once, another time might shatter a part of him for good.

****

But there - a glimmer, a spark, a shine, a fucking diamond in the rough.

****

_Hope_.

****

~~~

****

Wylan was cold, uncomfy and had already lost feeling in one foot.

****

Him and Jesper were currently stuck sitting on these hard floors and the night had barely begun. The building they had broken into faced the Club Cumulus with the window they were staring into allowing them the perfect view to the entrance.

****

Watch duty.

****

That’s the job Kaz had assigned them: spying on Cornelius Smeet’s movements and his patterns of visiting the gambling hall. Wylan wouldn’t be surprised if Kaz already knew the routine of Smeet’s weekly card game and just sent the pair off for a distraction, out of his hair. At least the island would be slightly less cramped.

****

Wylan couldn’t blame him. None of the teenagers had ever been praised for their patience, struggling to cope while Kaz set up the chess board for whatever his long term, complex plan would be. So a chance to just _get out_ of that tomb with a sense of renewed purpose, well, it benefited everyone.

****

Especially Jesper.

****

Wylan could tell he’s been struggling after the disastrous meeting with his father. An ache in his being every time Jesper looked at him, Kuwei’s face, and looked away. If they weren’t all locked up in the same cemetery, Wylan would even say Jesper has been avoiding him.

****

“Here you go, merchling.” Jesper passed a bread roll as the pair settled down next to the vantage point. They weren’t expecting Smeet for a while yet, but had been forced to leave early. With the slow sailing and avoiding the stadwatch, time wasn’t a luxury they could waste. Not now.

****

“So…” Jesper began, Wylan turned his head expectantly. “I was- I mean, if it’s not too personal. Like, just tell me to shut up if you want because I would never-”

****

“ _Jes_.” He stopped mid-ramble and Wylan could feel the corner of his mouth turn up slightly.

****

“I was just wondering, with you not reading and all, what was the, you know, deal with your soulmark?” Jesper stared out the window, refusing to make eye contact, and all Wylan’s brain could process was-

****

Oh.

****

_Oh._

****

Not, he’ll admit, what he was expecting.

****

Jesper turned to him suddenly, “sorry. I did say you didn’t have to answer.”

****

“No, no it’s ok. I don’t mind. I- I don’t know what it says, if that’s what you mean.”

****

“Ah,” the boy replied, voice unwavering and holding steady, refusing to reveal any emotions.

****

“My father - Van Eck - used it sometimes, you know? Like it was some kind of bargaining chip? I think he thought that if I wanted to learn to read enough then I would be able to.”

****

“Guess he’s even more of an idiot than I thought.” Wylan laughed, an undertone of bitterness he couldn’t conceal.

****

“It’s like some cruel trick played by the universe though, don’t you think? Someone, somewhere, is probably laughing at me. I mean, when I would get, I don’t know, frustrated at myself I could tear up whatever page was in front of me and throw a book across the room but this-” His voice hitched, “it’s something I can’t hide from. What kind of _idiot_ can’t even read their own soulmark?”

****

“Hey,” Jesper stated firmly, no room for disagreement in his voice, “you are _not_ an idiot. You’re one of the smartest people I know and I’ve witnessed Kaz’ scheming face first hand. Besides, it’s that bastard Van Eck’s fault.”

****

Wylan couldn’t hide his laugh, Jesper’s face lighting up. “Not that I’d ever defend my father, but why?”

****

“Because any other normal parent would’ve told you what it said. I don’t know why the universe decided to put you in this situation but the soulmark itself isn’t the problem. And it certainly isn’t you.”

****

_Oh_ . For most of his life Wylan couldn’t look at his soulmark without feeling sick to his stomach, a physical reminder of his inability. Sometimes he felt pure hatred. At what, he couldn’t say. His soulmark? The universe? Himself? But he had hardly associated any of the wonder and love he remembers hearing from the stories his nannies read him. Maybe- maybe Wylan had always viewed the way words never lined up the way they seemed to for everyone else as a blockade. A huge obstacle. Something he needed to break, to get through. An impossible task. But something that was necessary to be _whole_.

****

But maybe Jesper was right. He couldn’t blame his soulmark itself for the fact he can’t read. The words themselves are not inherently out to harm him. And maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t his fault either. Because it wasn’t a brick wall. It wasn’t a slab of impenetrable concrete. It was just _him._ And it is just one thing, one skill, he can’t do. Because, hell, he can do a lot of other things. Things people who can read can’t do. Maybe, Wylan exhaled softly, maybe it doesn’t matter, maybe it’s okay.

****

“Oh, I guess so.”

****

“‘I guess so’, really. That’s all you’re giving me? No ‘oh, thank you Jesper so much for departing your great wisdom’?” Jesper smirked as he looked at him but there was - something. Some kind of feeling he was attempting to hide beneath his jokes and smiles. It couldn’t be nerves because, well, Jesper didn’t get nervous.

****

“Oh shut up,” Wylan laughed, bumping his shoulder into Jesper’s.

****

Their laughter died down and, after a quick scan of the streets to confirm that Smeet still hadn’t arrived, Jesper rushed out a question:

****

“Have you ever thought about them? Your soulmate.”

****

In hung there momentarily, thickening the musty atmosphere of the room they crammed themselves in, before Wylan titled his head slightly, eyebrows furrowing.

****

“Not really, I don’t think. When I was younger, before it became clear that I couldn’t-” he paused. “I guess I’ve always focused more on the words themselves than the actual person who says them.”

****

At the back of his head, Wylan could hear the repeated phrases of his father:

****

_“Who would want a soulmate like you?”_

****

_“Anyone would be embarrassed to have a soulmate who couldn’t even read their own soulmark.”_

****

_“At least this way, you’ll never have to put that person through that kind of shame. It would just hurt both of you in the end, really, I’m doing you a favour.”_

****

They stayed there. Clinging onto Wylan’s peripheral vision. But then he thought, quite simply-

****

_No._

****

And they were gone, pushed back. Not forever. But for now. For now, he could have a semblance of peace.

****

“Do you-“ Jesper paused, hands dancing about; tugging at buttons; breaking apart bread; tapping the wooden floor. He looked, Wylan noted with surprise, nervous. Jesper had completely stopped his sentence, taking deep breaths, while Wylan stared, confused. “Do you want to know what your soulmark says?”

****

Wylan continued to stare, expression blank while his mind whirred. Realising he might find out what his soulmark is when he’s accepted the fact that he'd never know as long as he couldn’t read it himself. Never thought he would have people who he could ask, who would offer. People he could tell the truth to. Friends. Friends who cared.

****

Like Jesper.

****

And Wylan felt certain, secure, safe. He knew that in this moment he trusted no one else more than Jesper.

****

“Yes.” Not a hint of uncertainty.

****

“Okay, do you want _me_ to read it?”

****

Wylan smiled, unsure why he needed to ask, “of course.”

****

Jesper seemed on edge, hesitant. Like he was on the brink of something. Something that would either shatter him completely or take him to paradise.

****

“Wait. When Nina tailored you, did she…?”

****

“No,” Wylan shook his head, “seems that’s one limit to grisha power, something even jurda parem couldn’t touch.”

****

Jesper nodded as he turned himself fully towards Wylan. _Really,_ Wylan couldn’t help but think to himself, _out of the two of us I should be the one who’s nervous._

****

Wylan inhaled, trying to focus, to calm his mind for once in his life. Inhale. Exhale.

****

Inhale.

****

Exhale.

****

He undid the topmost button of his shirt.

****

Inhale.

****

He then undid the next.

****

Exhale.

****

Wylan tugged the collar of his shirt to the side.

****

Inhale.

****

And he showed Jesper his soulmark. A smooth curve of unreadable words printed across Wylan’s collarbone, usually surrounded by freckles.

****

Exhale.

****

He stared straight ahead, studying Jesper’s face. Seconds could have passed, minutes even. Hell, Smeet may have come and gone from the gambling hall. But Wylan only focused on Jesper’s face.

****

Inhale.

****

Jesper’s eyes widening ever so slightly as they read the words, flicking across the line. And then again. And again.

****

Exhale.

****

His lips parting, all his breath leaving him. The lips Wylan had noticed the first time they met when he thought-

****

Inhale.

****

And his hands. Jesper’s hands. Skilled with guns. Less so with cards. But always moving. Shooting, tapping, fiddling. A restless energy seeking release. But they were still. Rested perfectly on his lap. One covering the other.

****

Exhale.

****

Jesper cleared his throat.

****

Inhale.

****

_“Hear you know your way around a chemistry set.”_

****

Stop.

****

Wylan froze. Body and brain ceasing all thoughts and movements. Fundamental biological functions just - pausing. Wylan was no longer breathing. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if his heart had stopped altogether.

****

Suddenly, there was a release. Memories flooding back. Of a beautiful Zemeni boy completely out of place in the dye tannery. Being given an offer that would eventually lead him here, with Jesper.

****

_Jesper._

****

Jesper was no longer staring at the words on Wylan’s chest, eyes instead directly piercing Wylan’s through the haze that had taken over. A storm of emotions were concealed in those eyes.

****

Nerves, that was clear.

****

Fear, although he tried to hide it.

****

Hope, underpinning it all. Lightning through the storm, brief flashes of light reminding you of better days.

****

“Does that mean-? Are you-?” Wylan’s voice was barely above a hushed whisper. Everything felt so very fragile around them.

****

And then Jesper cracked the beginning of a smile and it felt like the sun revealing itself once the storm has passed. Appearing brighter than ever before in contrast to the darkness that enveloped.

****

He held his hand towards Wylan, titled slightly, fingers but one bent, and Wylan could see where Jesper’s soulmark was written.

****

“I don’t know if you remember exactly, but,” Jesper tapped the words as he stated, “‘What? I… yes. A bit’.”

****

“So, that means-“

****

“We’re soulmates, merchling.”

****

Wylan took Jesper’s hand, studying his expression carefully ensuring Jesper could pull away. He ran his finger over the words located there. Even though he couldn’t read them, he knew what they said. Remember stuttering them out.

****

“Did you know then?” Wylan looked sharply back up to Jesper.

****

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Not exactly. I knew you were my soulmate but, after I spoke, there wasn’t any recognition or, well, anything. So I figured that while you were mine, I wasn’t yours.”

****

“Oh. Oh, Jes.” He looked away from Wylan but he could still see the underlying pain in Jesper’s features. A deep rooted hurt that wouldn’t be easy to overcome.

****

Wylan noticed then, on the streets below, Smeet’s arrival. He squeezed Jesper’s hand, pulling his gaze towards him once more.

****

“We’ll make sure my father pays for what he’s done.”

****

Jesper smiled then, hope blazing. “We will,” he clung to Wylan’s hand, interlinking their fingers, “together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I'm too invested in this au to leave it at the first chapter and you guys convinced me. This ended up a lot longer than I expected tbh. I hope this lives up to expecations and isn't a disappointment? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic based on a post I made on tumblr [(go follow me over there)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bookdragonbeth)
> 
> The world needs more Wesper fics and I need more soulmate aus


End file.
